The Legend of Zelda: Phantom's rule
by advancedgamer14
Summary: Sequal to The Seven Wizards Link has spent the last few years of his life training. Now, at the age of 15, he is thrown into a new adventure. As old enemies seek rvenge, new enemies also arise, and this time, it's not just Hyrule that's in danger, it's th
1. prologue

Prologue

When Link began his life as a hero, he was nothing more than a fairy-less Kokiri, who managed to get a sword and a shield. He learned to use deku nuts, deku sticks, and his slingshot next, increasing his arsenal. After many more weapons, spells, and battles, he was now what one would call, a knight. He had mastered a wide variety of weapons, saved a damsel in distress, and he banished numerous evil forces from the world. At one point, he wielded both the legendary blade of evil's bane, the Master Sword, as well as the triforce of courage.

The king evil himself, had fallen at the hands of Link, and was sealed away, never to return, or so, Link thought. Though sealed away, he had some influence left in the world, this influences name, was Knil. Knil, was created to be an exact copy of Link, in terms of physical abilities, but an exact opposite in personality. His mission was to lure link into the evil lords grasp, so he cold take his revenge, however, Knil decided he wouldn't work for such an evil force, and that the side of good was clearly the winning side, and so, Link gained a new ally.

Once again, Link felt the dark lord was gone once again, but once again, he would be proven wrong. A band of seven powerful wizards, who once worked under the evil king, plotted to revive him, and so, once more, link had to pick up his blade to stop the darkness from returning.

Magnus, the wizard of fire, was the first to fall to Link and Knil. In a display of swordsmanship and cunningness, the fire wizard, was soon snuffed out. Next the wizard of darkness appeared. It was nothing more than a parasite, who used other's to fight for him. With the aid of a few new friends, he too was defeated. The third wizard, the wizard of death, used his magic to revive Link's old enemies. Link's mighty blade was able to slay them all. unfortunately for him, he could not revive himself. The fourth wizard, one who was a master of potions, met his fate at the hands of the fierce deity's power, again, with help from a new friend.

The fifth wizard, a kindly old man named ken, to this day lives. He too joined Link in his journey to vanquish this new evil. The sixth wizard, a master of ice, was truly a challenge, though eventually, he too was slain. The seventh wizard, who's name makes Link's blood boil, was known as Zak. Link once considered him an ally, though he showed his true colors, when he slaughter Knil. He and Link are both preparing for a showdown, though they must wait a few years, for the bridge between their worlds to open once again.

And so, Link will now begin a new adventure, so that he may better prepare himself for his inevitable showdown, with Zak, the seventh wizard, and his most recent mortal enemy. "I will defeat you Zak. I swear on the triforce of courage, that you will fall by my sword."


	2. Chapter 1: A Simple Chapter

FWIP! FWIP! FWIP! "Nailed em!" Link said exited, pulling out a new arrow. The heat of the desert was intense, but it too helped his training. He couldn't be sure where his battles would take place, so he would be sure that he could fight in any kind of environment. He had spent his last month shooting icicles in the ice cavern, and now he was nailing bulls eyes at the Gerudo training grounds. Winning the trust of the gerudo's was training in itself. they were fierce in battle, and Link's strength at least doubled when he did so. He was now welcomed to the fortress, but he would still battle with them occasionally, to try out new techniques, and battle styles.

He was content with his training for today. The sun would set soon, and he still had to make a stop in Kakariko. His teleporting gem was still resting around his neck, but if he walked, he would become stronger, even if by only a little. He did feel bad for Epona though. Link only rode her when he had to carry heavy cargo, delivering things for the royal family. He felt compelled to do so. He was officially the body guard to princess Zelda, but she didn't need too much guarding lately. not to mention he was never at the castle, he was always busy training.

Link made one stop on his way to Kakariko. There was a small flower patch growing near Lon Lon ranch. He stopped there, and picked two white flowers. They were a bit wilted, but he had a feeling nobody would mind.

"Knil." he said to the grave in front of him, "you'll be pleased to know that my training is going well. That bastard Zak, he will pay for doing this to you buddy." Link smiled, as he put one of the flowers against the grave. He walked to a nearby grave. "Ken, you won't be as pleased. I haven't been practicing my magic as much as i should, but to defeat Zak, i'll need to be able to match him in sword play. though, you will be happy to know that i've finally learned to cook something. Just a loaf of bread, but it's better than nothing." he smiled again, and left the second lower.

The wind picked up as he began to leave. His long bangs, and his cap began to move slightly. "I have a bad feeling." he said, entering the village. He could stop by the shooting gallery, but the owner might not allow him entrance. Link had claimed many prizes from him, including his dog. He was once offer the owner's wife as a prize, though he quickly turned her down.

No, going home was his best option for now. Princess Zelda would always tell him how much he worried her. Though when it came right down to it, he wasn't sure why. Yes, he once had feelings for the princess, but now, he felt it was because he had to. He felt that, because he was the hero, and she was the princess, they were supposed to be together. Now, the spark he once felt had died. He had no woman who he could call_ his _woman. He had never felt anything towards Malon, and if he did, he would be disrespecting Knil, and Princess Ruto... well, she was a fish. Saria was more like a sister, and the little girl forever thing got in the way as well. He knew other girls, but no body made him feel like he was in love.

He couldn't care less about woman right now, though. His main priority was becoming stronger, so that he could defeat Zak. His friends said he was over doing it, but he didn't care. Becoming stronger was for the best. He knew that once Zak was brought done, a new evil force would show up, and he would need to destroy that evil too. It seemed that it was destiny, that the goddesses never wanted Link to rest.

Link had arrived at the market's front gate. The princess had ordered the guards to keep the bridge open, until Link returned at night. They had no problems with this request, as monsters no longer showed themselves at night. Link had taken care of that problem when he destroyed the Zombie King, and his magic black stone.

He could hear the bridge closing as he slowly walked through the town. The market stalls were all closing up, and the dogs were being let loose. Link couldn't stand them. Once they started following him, they never stopped. He picked up the pace, jogging towards the castle. He knew he would be scolded by Zelda, and decided he would just get it over with. The guards all knew to let him through by now, it had been near 5 years since he had become one of them. A few of them weren't on his good side though. They were the ones who he had snuck past as a child, and now at such a young age, he out ranked them. Very few actually treated Link as a friend, one of them was actually good friends with him. His name was Aloc. He was once the partner of Zak, but was never on the side of evil. He practiced a strange art, known as alchemy. Link didn't understand much, but it was indeed useful. He once saw Aloc make a bar of gold from a brick of, lead he beleived it was called. When Zak showed his true colors, Aloc decided to join the royal guard, and Link was able to make it happen.

"LINK, Where have you been!?" the princess yelled from the window above.

"I was in the desert today!" he called up, "didn't i mention that this morning?"

"NO, all you said was you were going to train, again." she said again in an annoyed tone.

"Sorry, I'll be sure to be more specific next time! Hold on, I'll be up in a minute!"

This time Link sprinted as fast as he could into the castle. If he took more than a minute, he would hear it from Zelda. A few people gave him various looks, he didn't care though. Impa tried to stop him, she had some papers in her hand, but Link just kept on running. He went up a set of stairs, and turned a corner, "OOOF!" he nocked into somebody, and started to fall back towards the stairs. He thought fast, drawing the dagger at his side, and sticking it into the wall. The dagger supported him, and he was able to keep his footing.

"I'm sorry," he said, looking at the girl he had bumped into, "I really shouldn't be running around like... that..." Link was awe-struck. She had shoulder length, silver hair, and beautiful silver eyes. She wore a long white dress, with a black vest over it, and she was about three inches shorter than Link was. "Are you okay?" she asked. Link realised he was staring at her.

"Yeah, I'm... I'm great, excellent." he responded with a big grin.

"Really, well... sorry." she stood up, and walked past Link, heading down the stairs. Link pulled his dagger out of his wall, and put it back in it's sheath. "Wow!" was all he could say, as he started to go after her, but stopped, "Right, the princess." He turned around, and went right to Zelda's room.


	3. Chapter 2: Assault of the Phantom Armor

"Now die!" Link called, as he clashed swords with Zak. They stood there for a minute, both swordsmen struggling to push the other back. "You're going to pay for what you did!" Link said. Zak merely smiled, then leapt back. Link charged at him again. He grabbed his boomerang and hurled it at him. Zak sliced it with his sword. BOOM! When he hit it, the boomerang exploded, nocking Zak down, and creating a smokescreen. Link leapt through the smoke, delivering the ending blow to Zak, putting the master sword, right into his gut.

"You've lost, Zak!" LInk said, as he stood up.

"Why, Link?" he asked, as his face began to change, "Why weren't you there to save me?" he now wore a different face, the face of...

"Knil..." Link had a grim look on his face.

"Why Link, why?"

"I'M SORRY-!!" Link shot up, drenched in sweat. He was back in his room at the castle. The sun was up, but he couldn't hear any of the usual commotion of the castle, so it must have been early in the morning. He stood up, and grabbed a glass of water from his night stand. He splashed the water onto his face, then headed to his closet. He grabbed one of his tunics, pants, and a belt. Then he took his boots, and his cap, and walked out of his room, only wearing the shorts he slept in.

He made his way to the courtyard. A few people gave him puzzled looks, wondering why he was carrying his clothes instead of wearing them. He put his clothes next to the small stream, then stepped down into the water. It was only about knee deep, but it would do. He sat down against the wall, and shut his eyes. The water was cool, and Link felt relaxed._ Why am i having nightmares about killing knil?_ he thought_, Zak is responsible for his death, not me, and that's why I'm training, to avenge Knil. _He looked at the sky, and continued to think.

While Link cooled off, things were heating up outside the castle. A few guards were lying in the dirt. Three warriors clad in heavy armor were sitting on white horses, waiting for the bridge to open. "Remember, grab any young girl you find. We must retrieve the Princess at all costs. If we find a warrior garbed in green, we are to leave him alive." When the bridge was open, they all rode in, blades drawn.

The first warrior, who wore blue armor, and carried a large axe, began his assault in the dining hall. Various servants, who had been preparing breakfast for the king, all began to panic, and run. Most went towards the kitchen, others to the hall. The warrior threw his axe at the wall, stopping a younger female servant from running. He grabbed her by the wrist and looked at her, "You are but a servant. Where can i find the princess?" he asked. The girl didn't respond, she only trembled in fear. "WHERE IS THE PRINCESS!?" he shouted. The girl continued to tremble, "Sh... she's... nah... normally... in the courtyard." She pointed towards one of the exits. The Knight tossed her away, and headed towards the courtyard.

The next warrior, who's armor was red, rode into the kings throne room. The king had recently awoken, and was standing near the throne when the warrior had burst in. "Princess zelda," he asked, "where is she?" This knight carried a large scythe, which he pointed at the king. The king reached behind his throne, and pulled out a sword. The hilt was made of gold, and the base of the blade had a ruby embedded in it. "If you want my daughter, you'll need to kill me first."

The warrior charged forward, raising his scythe. "If you insistAAH!" He was nocked off his horse by a large spike the shot from the ground. Aloc walked in front of the king, "Your highness, please, i'll take care of him. I suggest you find Link, and make sure he's protecting the princess." Aloc was wearing a light set of armor, that had the hylian crest on it. His hair was white, and long, and he wore a glove with a strange symbol on it. It was what he called a "transmutation circle," which allowed him to do alchemy, a strange form of magic he learned in a far off land.

The king nodded, and headed towards the exit. Aloc started to walk forward. "I'll give you a moment to say your prayers. For threatening both the king, and the Princess, you will not leave this room alive." The circle on his glove began to glow, and the armor on his arm began to change. A blade now extended over his hand, creating a foot long sword. The warrior let out a small laugh, "You truly believe that puny blade can stand up to mine?" He began to walk towards Aloc. Aloc ran at him, ducking under his arm as he raised his weapon, then jumped up, and slightly lifted the knights helmet. Aloc shoved the blade into the back of his neck. "Your armor has it's weak spots, and it slows you down considerably. Better luck next... oh wait.. never mind?" he smiled, as he pulled his blade out.

Link finished getting dressed. His hat was the only thing left. "Well, i feel refreshed," he said, looking at his hat, "and it's a good thing too," he heard a loud thump behind him, then another. He side stepped, dodging the large axe, which smashed into the ground. "Now I'm ready to kick your ass!" Link ran at him, dropping his hat, and raising his fist into the air. The knight remained still. Link nailed a blow to his helmet, but quickly jumped back. "Ow ow ow!" He shook his hand, "punching metal, not a good idea."

"Break anything?" The knight asked. Link looked at him, examining his armor. It covered his entire body, not a single place was exposed, even his face was perfectly covered. Even if he had a sword, it wouldn't help too much, but an axe almost as big as he was, that might work. Link looked back at the axe. He could lift it, but could he wield it? The knight was walking towards him now, but he was slow. Link had plenty of time to dodge and think of a plan.

Aloc's began to return his armor to normal when he made a startling discovery. "there was no blood on the blade." he said, then was nocked back, the knight slamming him in the jaw with his elbow. Aloc wiped the blood away from his mouth. "What the hell are you?" he asked. The knight started to walk towards him, raising his scythe, "Your executioner." He swung at Aloc's head, Aloc was too stunned to move.

Link ran to the axe, grabbing it with both hands. He held it over his left shoulder, then charged at the knight. He let out a grunt as he swung the heavy blade at his head. The knight raised his armored hand, catching the blade. "What?" Link exclaimed, as the knight grabbed Link's face. "You're lucky," he said softly, "i was told to keep you alive, so that you may suffer later." He spun around, and threw Link. He was sent flying towards the window. He crashed through, and plowed into another knight, this one wearing red armor. They both fell over, but the knight's armor kept him from going far. Link kept rolling, going to the wall.

Link was cut badly, either from the glass, or the large gash in his left shoulder from the red knight's scythe. "Dammit!" he said, standing up. He then noticed Aloc was in the room. "Aloc, are you okay?" he asked. Aloc finally snapped out of his trance.

"Link, I'm fine, but you don't look so good." he replied.

"i'll live, i just need you to make me a weapon, a sword, make it heavy."

"Heavy? With your injury, i'd say something light."

"No, i need something that can break armor!"

Aloc's glove began to glow again. He slowly pulled it up, a sword appearing underneath, while the floor slowly disappeared. The sword was basic, the blade was about three feet long, and a half foot wide. the base of it had the triforce symbol on it, and the hilt made of bronze that was tilted green, Link's kinda sword. He picked it up, and handed it to Link, who held it in both hands. "This is perfect. Thanks Aloc, just stay back, and give me some support."

"Wait Link, there's something i should tell you."

"Later!" Link said, as he rushed the red knight.

"The warrior in green?" the knight said, "Hmm, this should be fun!"

Sparks flew as the scythe and the sword clashed. Link pulled the blade back, then thrust it forward. The knight dodged, moving to the left, then raised his scythe. Link spun around, angling the blade upwards, slicing through the handle of the scythe. The blade flew off, and stuck into the ceiling. The knight threw what was left of his weapon away. Link raised his sword over his head, then swung down hard. The knight moved to the right, but not quick enough. Link's sword, went halfway into his shoulder.

Link let go of the hilt, leaving the blade in the knights shoulder. He kept his distance now, "It's your turn." he said, "that is, if you can move with a sword in your arm?"

"Link!" Aloc called, "I need to tell you..."

"Later!" Link replied, "just give me a boost now!"

Aloc threw his hand down. The floor under Link began to spark, and the ground began to rise. After he rose a few feet, he leapt off, jumping at the knight. He landed on the hilt of his sword, forcing the blade further down, cutting off the knights arm. Link picked up the blade, and went to wipe off the blood on it, "Wait, what?" He looked into the new hole on the knight, "He's empty?"

A loud horn could be heard from outside the castle. The blue knight's axe slammed through the walls of the castle. "What happened to you?" he asked.

"The warrior in green is quite skilled. Even though he is injured, he was able to sever my arm."

"what the hell are you two?" Link asked, "and what the hell do you want with me?"

"it's not you there after Link." Aloc spoke up, "the one in red was asking for the Princess."

"Yes, he is correct, and if I'm correct," the blue knight waited, and the horn sounded again. "Yes, let us hasten our escape."

"Yes."

The red knight collapsed, becoming nothing more than a suit of armor. The blue knight soon followed. Link looked in disbelief, "What the hell is going... " he fell to his knees. Aloc ran over to him, and helped him to his feet, acting as a crutch. you've lost too much blood Link, take it easy for now."

"But the princess, I need to make sure she's okay."

"I'll take care of her, I'm a knight of this castle too." Aloc smiled, "let's get you a place to rest."

"Alright," he replied, "but go straight to the princess. She's supposed to be my responsibility."

Aloc lead Link to the throne.

"get used to that seat Link, I guarantee you'll be sitting there a lot later in life." Aloc smiled, "You need anything?"

"I thought you were going straight to the Princess?" Link responded weakly.

"Right, rest well." Aloc ran out the door, leaving Link, who shut his eyes, and began to reflect.


	4. Chapter 3: Not Much to Report

"Where the hell am I?" Link asked, standing up. His tunic was torn, and covered in dirt and garbage. There was very little light in the small alley, and it smelled horrible. Link's vision was blurry, so all he could do was head towards the light. Once he stepped outside the alley, he knew where he was, he was in Hyrule castle town market, but not the market he knew. Re-deads were slowly moving about, and the majority of the buildings were burnt down. The only building left in one piece was the temple of time.

Link saw the raging circle of fire over death mountain, and he could feel the icy chill in the air that came from zora's domain. He ducked back into the alley as a re-dead came close by. Link couldn't feel his trusty sword and shield on his back, nor any of his other weapons on his belt. "Have I... have i returned to the alternate timeline, where Gannon rules?" When the coast was clear, he ran out of the alley, and sprinted towards the temple.

"I'm glad nothing's changed here." Link walked up the steps leading to the entrance. "All i need is the master sword, and I'll get out of here." When he stepped inside, he looked at the temple's state. The red carpet was torn and muddy. The alter for the three spiritual stones was demolished, and the door of time was lying in two pieces, both on either side of the temple. He ran further into the temple, praying nothing had happened to..."The master sword!" Link dropped to his knees, the pedestal was in pieces, and the master sword was broken in half.

He repeatedly slammed his fist into the ground. "What the hell happened!" he asked, "Who could have done this... who?" he sensed somebody behind him, and stood up. "It was me." Another knight, this one with black armor, stood before Link. He had a large sword in his hand.

"You did this?" Link asked.

"Yes, i did this to your precious kingdom, I broke your precious sword, and I killed every sage."

"You bastard!" Link spat out, "Who gave you the right, to play with countless lives!?"

"Those two witches."

"Witches?" Link questioned.

"Yes, they are the ones who gave me and my brothers life, and created the realm of the phantoms."

"Your not making any sense. There are two realms, our realm, and the sacred realm. No phantom realm."

"Ah, perhaps i've told you too much. Now, i will eliminate you from this world!"

"Not gonna happen!"

Link grabbed the master sword, or at least half of it. The knight charged forward, seemingly floating inches above the ground. Link rolled under his sword, then leapt up. The knight was already spinning around, and slammed Link in the gut with the hilt of his blade. Link stepped back, doubling over. The knight raised his sword high, and swung down. Link sprung up, blocking it with the master... uh.... stump. What was left of the blade snapped off, and Link felt the knights sword plunge into his right shoulder.

Link shot up. He was back in his room. He could feel bandages on his left shoulder, from the knights scythe. He had smaller bandages in various spots. He felt weak. He didn't dare stand up, in fear he'd fall over. He wiped the sweat from his forehead, and wished he had another glass of water to splash on his face. He heard the door open, and looked towards it. The silver haired girl was walking in, she had a small basin, and some bandages with her.

"Feeling better, Sir Link?" She asked.

"Uh... I guess so," he responded, "but, you can drop the Sir, just call me Link."

"Okay... Link." She walked towards him, and began to take off the bandages on his shoulder, "Don't look, it's not a very clean wound."

"It's okay, I've had worse." he replied smiling.

"Then where are the scars from these wounds?"

"Well, fairy's can be very helpful at times."

"Fairy's, those are hard to come by."

"I've become pretty good at finding them. Believe it or not, they like to hang out near rooms with powerful monsters inside."

"The rumors about you are true, you have a vivid imagination."

"You don't believe me? Open that trunk over there, and look at the blood stains on my weapons."

"Maybe later." She was re-wrapping his shoulder now.

"What's your name?"

"I am Suri, Suri Greenarrow."

"You work here, for the castle doctor?"

"I'm a Knight in training, working under my aunt Impa."

"Your a knight? Well, if your related to Impa, that makes you a sheikah."

"I'm only half sheikah." She sounded disapointed.

"Well, that's more sheikah than I am." Link smiled, "You've got warrior's blood in you."

Suri finished bandaging his shoulder, and began to walk to the door. "somebody will be in shortly with dinner."

"Dinner, what happened to lunch, have i been asleep that long?"

"You have."

"Can i expect to see you with my meal?"

"We'll see." She left the room, leaving the basin of water next to Link's bed.

Aloc was back in the throne room. He was using his alchemy to repair the broken walls. This was the last spot on his list. He looked around to see if he missed anything. He was content, and started to leave. He would need to get to work finding the knights who kidnapped princess Zelda. Link didn't know of the princess's fate, and if Aloc could help it, he wouldn't. Link had his turn, saving the world from the dark lord, and beating six of the seven wizards. Knil too was a hero, giving up his life so that Aloc could live. Now Aloc could take his turn saving the day, so that he could be considered part of Link's group, so that he could join Knil when he died, where ever heros went, and above all, so that he could make up for his mistakes. He spent years with Zak, and not once did he ever pick up on his evil intentions. He owed it to Link, for not being able to stop him earlier.

He examined the armor they had left behind. There was nothing special about it, no transmutation circles, no magic seals, no pixie dust. It was only armor. He was completely stumped. He had no leads, no clues, not a single speck of anything that could help him. No tribe in Hyrule wore armor like this, not even iron knuckles. The weapons though, perhaps they held a clue. Aloc began to examine them. The blade of the scythe was similar to that of the gerudo scimitars, and the blade of the axe was nothing more than a sharpened rock. "The gerudo desert is all i have to go on now." He walked to the exit, then headed towards the castle stables.

Link smiled as he saw the door open, but his smile faded, when he saw the king enter with a grim look on his face. He knew what he was going to tell him, he knew what the bad news was. "She's gone?" LInk asked.

"Yes, but we don't know where she went."

"I'll find her."

"No, just rest for now. That brave friend of yours has already gone looking for her."

"Aloc, where did he go?"

"He had a suspicion, and headed towards the gerudo desert."

"Aloc is a mighty warrior, but his swordsmanship is a bit lacking. He doesn't stand a chance. I'm going after him."

"No, your too weak. Rest, Aloc promised he wouldn't do anything reckless."

"I don't care. It's my responsibility to protect Zelda, and i failed."

Link stood up, and stretched his shoulder. He felt it sting a little, but he could hold his sword, more importantly his shield, that too could be a weapon. He picked up his repaired gilded sword and mirror shield. The mirror shield was a bit heavier, but stronger than his hylian shield, and it could be helpful in a tight spot. He searched his closet for a new tunic. He picked out a black one. "I'll be back." Link said.

"I'll assemble a group of men to join you."

"Thanks, but they'll only slow me down." Link smiled, heading towards the window. He pulled the curtains to the side, and leapt out.

Aloc and his brown horse trotted over the bridge leading to the desert. He had a a small sword at his side, and he had an other glove with a circle on his left hand as well. He knew Link was welcomed into the fortress, but he was a different story. He'd have to rely on his alchemy to sneak in and search for the princess.

He dismounted the horse when he came close to the fortress. He started with a quick color change, using his alchemy so his armor was the same color as the rocks around him. Next, he removed the metal plate from his boots, so he wouldn't make any noise when he walked. He'd give up the extra protection, if it meant less of a fight. Aloc knew that if he did battle a gerudo, chances are he'd loose. His plan was to sneak in, and should he have to, restrain anybody in his way.

He walked slowly into the fortress, and right away, he was hit. A large scimitar put a big dent into the chest of his armor. Aloc jumped back, and drew his sword. Two gerudo were in front of him, each had two large scimitars. He didn't have time to recover, they were charging towards. He blocked one scimitar with his sword, another with his armor, but that was only one gerudo, the other had made her way behind him, and was preparing to strike. Aloc was struggling to push the first away, but was failing. The second one was ready to strike, aiming he swords at his neck. Aloc shut his eyes, ready to die, but nothing happened. He felt the first gerudo back away from him. Both warriors were on the ground. "Link?" he questioned, seeing the shadow of another person.

"Aloc, you are lucky I'm here!" Link said sheathed his sword. "He's a friend of mine. We just have to ask some questions." The two Gerudos nodded and began to walk back into the fortress. Aloc looked at Link, "I suppose I owe you now." He said.

"Forget it. If I expected all the people I help to pay me back, I'd never be done." he gave Aloc a smile. Aloc only smirked.

Nabooru walked towards the two warriors a few moments later. "Hey there, kid." she said to Link, "What brings you here?"

"Well," Link began, "Princess Zelda has gone missing. Hyrule castle was recently attacked, and we're just checking up on you to make sure you're alright."

"Then why do my guards tell me your friend here was trying to sneak in?" Nabooru replied with a grin.

"Oh... well..." Link scratched the back of his head, "...It was... a training exercise. Yeah, we'll go with that."

"If you say so," Nabooru winked at Link, "well, thanks for checking in us, but we're fine. Nothing out of the ordinary going on here."

"Well, thanks. We'll be..."

"Oh wait!" Nabooru interrupted, "I just remembered, there are some rumors of weird things going on at the spirit temple. People have been seeing ghosts, though I'm sure it's just a poe trying to play some dirty trick on them."

"You don't say." Link looked to Aloc. They both nodded. Their next destination was the spirit temple.


End file.
